1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved electrical connector or electrical plug connector, especially for sensors.
More specifically, the electrical connector, especially for sensors, as contemplated by the present development, is of the type comprising a first connector part and a second connector part, each of the connector parts possessing at least two pole contacts or poles within a related electrically insulating body member. A shield or screen encircles each electrically insulating body member and there is also provided a position fixation or securing means for the connector parts when coupled together.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
Electrical connectors of the previously mentioned type are known in different constructions. These electrical connectors are designed in accordance with the male-female principle of the connector parts or components. By virtue of such construction there are necessarily formed recesses or hollow spaces or cavities either at the side of the male connector part, the plug, or the female connector part, the socket or receptacle. Frequently, such electrical connectors are fixedly mounted at sensors, for example, temperature sensors or feelers, pH-electrodes and the like. Some of these sensors, such as, for instance, pH-electrodes constitute high-ohm signal sources. Thus, extremely high requirements are placed upon the electrical insulation for the electrical connector. With prior art electrical connectors, when they are disconnected or de-coupled, water or moisture can penetrate into the recesses or hollow spaces or the like and drastically impair the insulation resistance, the sensor then becoming non-functional. Cleaning or drying of the electrical contacts of such electrical connectors is exceedingly difficult due to the nature or construction of the aforementioned recesses or hollow spaces or the like. As a consequence thereof, during the maintenance of these sensors, for instance, during the exchange thereof in rugged environments there can arise spurious signals.